


I really was born to meet You

by Liaaaaaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaaaaaa/pseuds/Liaaaaaa
Summary: Hundreth times of hello and so on, i was born to find you and being complete.Prompt fic for Eren's birthday.





	1. E for Ego

The sun was burning, the horses had been driven into the cage while Levi watched how Eren fell from the sky with his tail in the air.

"Sixty-nine wins for me."

"Once more!"

"No."

Eren shifted, green eyes turning in to a big doe puppy, Levi spluttered lazily.

"Stop acting like a girl on period."

"Heichou?"

"What?"

"It's a one hundred year match, theres no chance i ever win against you. Lets switch the match!"

Levi was silent, questioned Eren's conscience in his mind before the boy returned to being noisy.

"What about 'Who's going to kill Titan more on next week's expedition?' Or 'Who can clean the kitchen faster?' Ah no no, you will surely win again. Ah what about-- " blah blah blah

The west still up with an orange shade, while the other poles darkened to pick up the moon. Eren is still cheerfully muttering, Levi patiently listen and picturing the line of the heart face from the arch of thick eyebrows to the ripe lips.

"Lets see whos going to live longer."

The younger looked confused.

"The first one going to heaven is lose."

Eren laughed funnyly. "I can grow a chopped hand if you forget."

"Then your hand will chopped a thousand times and got tired of settling before I lose a nail."

Eren's laughter soar again to fill noon that slowly sending the twilight away, while behind the dark Levi clenched his knuckles till white.

The age of a Titan Shifter is only eight years long after the first transformation.

_Levi, you know what you have to do._

_Humanity's hope._

_Eren Yaeger._

_Eren, Eren, Eren ... Eren!_

"This time Heichou is going to lose," Eren replied later, a thin smile curling at the corner of his lips. "Then I'll meet Heichou up there to get my gift."

Levi let the night gust blurred the visus, then joined the caramel smile. "Lets see."

**E**

"H-heichou ..."

"DONT TALK!"

Red, his hands wet, his cloak was wet, his cheeks wet, his eyes wet, red.

"Heichou ..."

_Red, stop! Stop!_

"I lost."

"SHUT UP! Eren shut up!"

A cold hand reached for a sharp jaw, erasing another wet trace that shook the captain's back.

"L-levi listen."

"I will never agree to train your weak ass again if you lose this one!"

"I'll wait ... over there with your super special gift. Okay?"

Red, red, then silence. Crimson was blocked the vision, but a little smile in Eren's chapped lip looks white-innocence-pure ... _beautiful_.

"Selfish brat," Levi smiled with the grain of salted sweeping a trail on his cheek with a kiss. "I promise to not let you wait long enough."


	2. R for Reincarnated

Eren always asks, from how to scrub the floor nicely untill the problem of conflicated feels that Levi never get bored to answer.

"How come you not believe in fate sir?"

"Fate is just nonsense."

"Why?"

"Because if you're really responsible for what you do like the criminals against my tarnished bedsheet, you dont have to blame the fate of what's happening, fate is just a fugitive form for those who are afraid to face the reality Eren."

As a preventive of Levi's upcoming spitting curse, Eren flashed in to the bookcase, grinding dust with a damp cloth. But his lips are still chirpping curious, stubbornly answering nervous.

"What about another form of fate, like a meeting for example? Or love at the first sight, soul mate, reincarnation. Were that also a nonsene?"

Levi took a sip of his tea, before finishing to respond Eren's curiosity, Hanji hitting the door like a hurricane.

"LEVIII ~~~ Erwin wants a meeting, oh, I'm so lazy, wanna run with me outside the wall? I miss a wild titan, oh, hi Eren!"

Eren leaned in respect.

"What are you two talking about?"

Hanji's eyebrows went up and down, nudging the corporal from the side of the his hip until choking on his tea. Levi definetly gonna turn Hanji in to a mop for the kitchen.

"Hanji-san believes in fate?"

"Huh? Of course, what else do you think makes the three of us talk intimately right now if its not because of that thing we called fate?"

"What about reincarnation? Does Hanji-san believe in such a fate scenario like that?"

Levi whacked, twisting his ceramic cup roughly.

"Dont listen Eren, her infidelity can be contagious."

A thin smile curled at the corner of Hanji's lips, an orange-colored bias softening her usual iris that slick of enthusiasm.

"For that question, what if we let fate it self to answer Eren?"

**First**

Levi is 18 years old. adopted child of a blacksmith, looking for freedom.

Auburn, pair of Jade shine a catching fire ...

"You're hungry? Want me to share? my aunt Hannah gave me more food than any other kids tonight. I'm Eren, you are?"

**Second**

Levi is 27 years old. Snipper. The eagle's eye.

"Levi welcome."

"Who's my target?"

"The prospective husband of Reiss noble heir, Eren Yaeger, I want him to died before his wedding with Historia this afternoon."

A photo shine under the glimpse of table lamp.

Sweet tan skin, a figure that challenges the sky to soar ...

**Third**

Levi is 35 years old. Sick. Mental issue.

"Hello Mr. Ackerman, I am Eren Yaeger, glad to see you. I will be in charge while Nurse Petra on her maternity, I hope you and me can be a best friend for the next 3 months."

Hearth-like shaped face, the luscious lips that attract the smile as sweet as caramel ...

**Fourth**

Levi is 27 years old. Trapped in freeze. Nervous.

"Eren! Eren wait! Listen to me!"

"It's been 45 minutes Levi-san! People in this fancy restaurant starting to lookin at me like a lost child!"

"My car was broke down, And this fucking taxi is trapped in the snow!"

"What on earth are we supposed to talk about in the french resto with candles and violins bach? Levi-san's salary should not be spent on unimportant reservation fees."

Levi growled, squeezing the velvet box that suddenly felt burning in his grasp.

"Listen, Got your sweet ass sit patiently, i will be there in fifteen minutes."

The phone line was shutted, the taxi door slammed, and then the figure wrapped in a neat tuxedo forced both his frozen limbs running through the blizzard.

**Fifth**

"Happy Anniversary." Eren smiled, with a hand full of intravenous tube injection, reaching for a wet cheek.

Gray-blue icy eyes; now its warmth, the curve of sharp jaw, porcelain skin, undercut with a charming black. One hundred and sixty centimeters tall, ah ... _full of love._

"Happy Anniversary."

Levi is 76 years old. Eren is 68 years old.

Blessed.

_**More and so on.** _

_"What about the other form of fate, like a meeting for example? Or love first sight, soul mate, reincarnation. Were that also a lie?"_

_"If fate with such a silly scenarios like that are really exist, I want to believe and then be reunited, again, again and again with you until the fate it self gets bored of us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt is E!
> 
> Lets me know what u guys want the prompt to be? Give me a prompt that start with an E (^-^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Rip my english T_T  
> Hi, this is Ru again.  
> Im planing on making prompt fic fo Eren's birthday.  
> It wil be :  
> E. R. E. N Y. A. E. G. E. R
> 
> Chapter 1 : E for Ego
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : @pururuhyo


End file.
